The Unfortunate Queen
by CK Swan
Summary: Elsa, the so called primitive older sibling, will now have to live without Anna in the kingdom. What is her purpose in being a queen? Will her upbringing affect her life as a queen? Will her world crumble without Anna? Watch as her feelings converse and she realizes she needs Anna more than ever, to bring happiness into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Tucked in a gap between the mountains and the fjord was the small yet prosperous kingdom of Arendelle. In the castle the servants were rushing around, eager to please the young, strawberry blond princess Anna as she decided to chase her sister one last time.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the pictures on the walls-(Hang in there, Joan!)It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms,Just watching the hours tick by-(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_

Nothing in return. Anna could almost feel heat radiation from the door, but no voice. All the gas, all the energy she was saving to say "hi," to her older sister was gone. She left, and suddenly the servants were flagging her down again.

"We came **back** to retrieve you Anna!" Exclaimed one of the maids surrounding her. "Oh she's in distress because of the dance Helen!" A maid named Cam with coal black hair replied. A single tear fell out of Anna's eyes. All the five maids and servants in the buildings were around her, and even though there were only five, she was not used to this many people. "Helen," Anna started, addressing the maid that taught her arithmetic. Helen hold her gaze and spoke the words right out of Anna's tiny mouth, "Oh dear, I think It would be most ideal if we just... reduced the helping staff..." More maids started parking themselves in front of Anna asking, "What's wrong?"

"Cam, that's probably not the best idea, she's afraid! Do I need to start defining the word reduce?" Steam could have been coming from Helen's red face, twisted with rage. Helen tried to pick up Anna and reset her in her own room, but the maids and servants were blocking her way. A loud high-pitched voice that sounded like a drill yelled, "Let me through! Anna needs to get ready for Arendelle's anniversary! Incoming! You incompetent fools! What in the hell are you doing?" A woman with brown hair and a very furious face took Anna in her arms. Anna was surprised, she had never seen her mom in such panic. "Well, do we not speak the same dialect? I have assured you all Anna will be fine without your help!" A groan escaped from Cam and Helen's mouth. "Move before I start cracking your necks in half!" The queen yelled as Anna pleaded, "Mom, please let me down so I can get some juice!" The queen nodded as Anna went to get her exotic beverage. Anna was downstairs hiding, thanking god her mom bought her juice excuse. Their "Operation Anniversary Anna" was not going to be a success. Now all she had to do was run about a mile away to the nearest forest. She was not, as much as her mom would like to think, a classy lady. Her attitude was often playful and emotional. She would never worship her mother's rules, even though the queen wanted her to.

The king had just had a cup of gin while sitting at his desk, when his wife came in frantically yelling. "Oh my poor Anna, she's probably lost in an endless void of the unknown by now! I tried to raise her well!"

"Please keep your voice down honey, you're gonna disturb the residents of our city! Is Anna in the hospital or something?" The king gave her the most relaxed look of all mankind. The queen paced around the width of the room. There was no way to preserve or keep the safety of her child. She glanced at the inquiring king. "Look, you don't have to exploit what happened at this moment, but I want to help you and Anna somehow. We don't have to hash out answers right now." He said, fighting the urge to pound the answer out of her. He began to exam her face again, noticing the aging wrinkles and the simplicity of that adorable purple dress she always wore. "Well," She replied, interrupting his train of thought. "I just thought, at first, it was easier to have children than governing a simple kingdom. But this is an alternate turn of events. I tried situating Anna in the life of being a queen, but she's not cut out for it at all. Then she ran away, left us behind! She headed for the mountains apparently. She beat our guards! We tried to find her, but we couldn't. I'm just a supplier of bad news aren't I? Populating this beautiful world with the most terrible news!"

"I demand you to stop! You may be a supplier of bad news, but I'm a customer. and Anna, she _will_ be okay! Our sweet little girl would never leave us! She's not gonna just start screwing us over! You should have added me to the involvement of the search! I'm ruling the kingdom too you know." He stated calmly, and began to span his arms out wide, gesturing for a hug.

"Stop!" The queen said, and like an amusement park attraction, he halted and stopped. "I'm also the ruler of this kingdom, and I think I don't deserve the hug you were about to give me. I should have just used your cooperation to help us through the search. I should have wanted poor Anna's enjoyment more than I wanted her to be queen. Now this whole thing is going to be some huge trend around town! It's not your fault, it's mine! Now I'm going to have to send a letter to all the kingdoms telling them my daughter is lost and we can't find her! You know what, maybe an assembly of people isn't a good idea anyway because of Elsa. We promised the termination of all parties and gatherings because of her. We deserve mud on our faces, we deserve cruel punishment, we deserve our death!" She yelled, holding the skirt of her dress frantically.

Loading up a stack of cookies for the road, Anna headed off. She tried to strain her muscles as far as they could go as she strode off. She moved like a robot, with intense accuracy and fast running. Sizing up the climb of the mountain, she guessed it would take about 10 days. Anna would get no assistance though, she knew that. Maybe inducing herself to do this was a bad idea. But she had given a promise to herself, one that she couldn't break now.

* * *

"Can we fund a search?" The queen asked to her husband about further forwarding the investigation. The king began to stroke her long brown hair. "We can pay for a good chunk of it by ourselves. You're the director of this show called Arendelle, and it's your job to tell these actors what to do. You're the singular most important person here. Now I have to use the lavatory, so think about it, okay?" The king began to rise, and then looked at his wife with wrinkling eyes. The kind of look a happy family gives before their family business goes bankrupt.

* * *

Elsa POV

Exclusion, that's what I would call it. My life was a curse to them, never a gift. My parents would only feed me cheese and crackers as my meal, never a full dinner like I was sure Anna was getting. I wish I could hear her ringing that silly bell, or singing that childish song. But soon afterward I would tell her to go away, without explanation. I wish I could dictate my thoughts out loud rather than telling her nasty lies and foolish excuses. Then I heard the quiet footsteps of her departure. Why did I have to set her aside?

I sat and contemplated this as I slowly ate my bean soup lunch. I tightened my fists as to not make more havoc to my room. Most people would view my powers as a exhibit to stare at in awe rather than something to shy away from. I heard the crunch of ice across the floor. I was so intent on keeping my feelings balled up, that it was just easy to let them go.

* * *

The Queen POV

"I wouldn't call this a propaganda, but rather, a mandatory search." I said to my husband, and from his half asleep face, it looked like he began to tire too from the search. "How do we know there won't be a huge mob searching for her? Admit it, the damage is done. We've done a bunch of things to try to find her but nothing is working. Maybe this isn't the conventional thing to do. Our troop, our people, our kingdom, is destroyed."

"What about Elsa, she has a very... dynamic personality. Our population can depend on her to be the next queen!" I exclaimed, taking my hands off my head. "That's an invalid statement. Admit it, our kingdom IS defeated!"

"Listen, we can dive in with the circumstances, or turn our heads away." I said, looking at the detailing of a picture of us nearby. I could count the strokes on my face, my dress, and my arms. And my husband, of course, had a stern, distrusting look that was a transformation from his usual happy, go-lucky mood. Next to it was the certificate of Elsa making it through kindergarten. Next was Anna's acoustic singing award. Then I thought of Anna's young voice, he sweet lisp, her honest blue eyes.

TRIPLE WHAT! So finishing this chapter on my phone so sorry for any REALLY stupid mistakes. I have a dozen other things to do so if this has ZERO follows I will give up on it SRY! Still not a writing specialist so sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a lot on my agenda so sorry for any delay. I was a keystroke away from deleting this story, so thank you raven678, this chapter is for you :)**

The Queen looked at the article of food on the dining room table with disgust. She had just gotten out of bed, shaken up from the reaction of the kingdom. The Queen looked outside, a mist had settled around the fjord. She then stood up, ready to collect Anna's dinner and give her a small breakfast.

Elsa POV

Cause I have nothing to do, I usually sleep in late. But today, my mom knocked on the door, came inside, and gave me a grim look that had no sunlight or happiness. This was not my mother's identity. "Anna is... gone..." My mother stated grimly, as ice and snow collected around me like circuitry. My kind sister, dead. "Here are your kidney beans Elsa." She said as I turned my head away from the foul odor. "Elsa, I can't express this enough, be a lady!" My mom said, staying a close distance away as a precaution. "I can't mom, I'm a murderer." I squeaked, my voice as small as a mouse. I stepped forward to take a drink, but my mom backed away, scared. "Listen, because of this... um... arrangement, you must become queen no matter what."

Twelve year old me was terrified, but my current thirteen year old me was not at all surprised. "A premium, actually wanted and needed queen?" I asked like she was the operator of some impossible magic trick. She stepped back at a slow and steady pace. I started duplicating her movements, and I touched myself, feeling my power surge through the ice. "This is corruption, I can't possibly be queen."

"You are to become queen, but today we have to join the turnaround trip to Corona. Now that you are to become queen, we must limit the time we are gone to one week. You will learn how to make charters and rules with Mr. Trek." Said my own mother, staring at the overlook of the kingdom.

"Mother, how can I be the manager of a huge kingdom?" I replied, mining my nails into the palm of my hand.

"I am forbidding you to speak of what you can't do." She stated with a cold gaze.

"This is a trap, I'm dangerous! I can't have interactions with anyone!"

"The castle is where you will stay, it's a mile away from any village or town."

Looks like my mother had a deep evaluation on if I could become queen.

"Bye Elsa,"

"Bye Mother,"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day my last tooth came out that I turned 13. My parents put a frame up where the painting of myself would soon be. I started to get into the color steel blue. It represented my pursuit to be free. But every time I tried to runaway like Anna did, I had to drawback. I learned how to write in cursive, how to bracket my writing, and soon, I was writing a diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am learning to become queen, though my life is less than perfect._

I started to fume, thinking about how my parents just let Anna go away... they just let her be taken. I felt power surge through my fingertips.

 _My parents had the redundancy to practically go away for a week to Corona. Just another reference to how much they hate me. The remainder of today includes dinner, then bed._

My hand shook, realizing how close I was to tomorrow, my birthday. Too bad I didn't have Anna as company. Then I questioned the validity of my sentence. What if Anna was... still alive, battling the winter like she was in combat?

I shook my head, laughing at my short little tangent. I hugged my white french bulldog snowflake, and headed to dinner.

"Walk down the stairs Elsa, stop acting like you're eight." My mother spouted her output on my entrance.

"Has our postage come in?"

"Yes daughter, now sit down for dinner." My father replied as our chefs put down our dinner and dessert, chicken for dinner and fudge for dessert.

Hopefully, dinner wouldn't be an argument about wartime and politics again. I sighed as my father gave me an eccentric grin. I was a prisoner, didn't he understand that?

"So, how's my little scholar today?" He asked me as I reached for the chocolate.

"Honey please, don't touch the chocolate until after you eat some actual dinner."

"Yes, and please answer my question daughter."

I wanted to aim my magic at them badly, but I kept my hands quietly folded. The intensity of anger in the room roused as I said, "It was okay, I never do anything anyway."

Yelling, screaming, a reminder of my royal position, then no meals for tomorrow.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _In my ideal world, I would never become queen. I would rather go on a quest to find something important, or live dangerously out in the wild. Instead I do an interpretation of a speech to the kingdom, eat, and sleep. In fact, wouldn't it be better, for the welfare of our kingdom, if I was never Queen at all? It was the truth, after all. The suppression of my life seemed almost... inviting. Humanity would still go on, our kingdom would survive, and someone else would rule it. Maybe a priest, or another child of my parents, or maybe just a regular girl or boy from the kingdom._

I looked at the diagram of the life cycle of a human on my wall. What if I bent the cycle and died when I was a kid? I twisted my blue scarf nervously and pushed the idea out of my head.

 _So I guess that's the completion of my day. I'm still questioning whether I should run away or not. Suffering through the cold would be tough though. But until I do run away, I should at least try to orient peaceful behavior._

I shut the diary in correspondence to my bedtime rules, and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I heard the river outside, and I finally realized that all the ice had melted. A million thoughts went through my head, and I almost didn't realize it was my birthday. Good thing my parents gave my justification.

Plastering on a fake smile, I headed downstairs to see a hundred balloons in the hall. I was as anxious as a worm in the rain.

"Did you hear the waterfall melt?" My biochemistry teacher whispered from the dining hall. I stuck myself in a remote part of the hallway to listen in on the conversation.

I heard someone mixing a smoothie together and muffled talking. I decided to politely tap on the door. I thought of a silent prayer, hoping I hadn't disturbed anything. I didn't want my parents to rant about my bad behavior again.

"Happy Birthday, oh look at your growth!" Said some woman from my Mom's heritage.

I looked at her "spiritual" accessories with an uneasy gaze. I knew this woman... some sort of catholic singer... but I couldn't put my finger on the name. Facing all these people, I wondered silently how I'd ever survive being a queen. Luckily, everyone seemed to know me, so names didn't matter. I guess it was my onus to remember those names or something, because I looked at my parent's cold glare and knew it was that, or no birthday.

I excused myself for a bathroom emergency and ran to my room.

Back in the chamber I called my bedroom, I drew out my only source of comfort.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _For the record, I have no intentions of remembering names. Learning on its own is difficult by itself. But name learning is a tool that is crucial for a Queen._

I cringed at the word queen, and a bucket of drinking water nearby froze.

 _When I was little, I thought being a Queen meant buying fancy dresses and acting pretty in front of just about anyone. Now I question the inaccuracy of that statement._

My ice shot like a laser at the ground as I thought about being Queen. I sighed and went out on my deck. I spotted Anna's bicycle next to mine. I saw people catching fish with a huge net. I heard a teapot boiling downstairs.

 _Maybe I should tell a message sender to say I'm feeling sick._

I gave an outcry of pain. Luckily I saw a message sender bypass me in the hallway earlier, so they came in and told my parents I was sick. My parents soon came in to give me some fuzzy water, and they even opened the tab already for me. As I was eating some nibbles of toast, a thought suddenly came to me. Like a concert, everything strung together. Chewing on my toast, I realized, my parents loved me.

Sure it was my fault Anna tried to run away, and they know I can barely control my magic, but they were willing to throw a small party for my birthday with actual people. And with the exception of a few cases, they actually do look out for me. Suddenly, I didn't feel ill or tired anymore. Without a anyone to permit me, I ran down the hall. I had no excuse this time. I needed my parent's company.

Queen POV

I thought my offspring hated me. I thought we were spoiling her too much. But when she came entering to our study with a huge grin on her face, all of that melted away. I hugged Elsa, smelling the lavender soap on her skin, stroking her white hair, crying...

Because I realized she was just a person, like all of us.


End file.
